


Trust Exercise

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [4]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Comfort Sex, Darkfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess teaches Nick to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexy time, for you, says me!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203893) by OoJessicaKnightoO. 



> Takes place during S2, Ep 20: "Chicago"
> 
> My first M fic. I usually write smut that is sweet and suggestive between Nick and Jess as part of a larger storyline, but I thought this scene was interesting. This allowed me to write a different dynamic in their physical relationship.

She wishes he would let go.

\---

Nick's running out the door because it’s just all too much and she’s seeing he’s cracking under the pressure but trying to keep it together, keeping it in. 

But he can't do it all alone. 

She runs after him and grabs his wrist on the sidewalk outside his childhood home. 

She tells him to meet her in a hotel room downtown. He looks down at the ground and back up at her and then nods once and she lets him go. 

\---

He goes downtown to drink at a bar before he meets her.

When he enters the room, she pushes him back against the door, kissing him and trying to undress him, but he’s pushing her away. 

“Stop, Jess…not like this.” She can hear the pain and exhaustion in his voice. 

“I want to do this for you, Nick…let me in,” she pleads. 

She can see something in him snap. He pushes her towards the bed until she's lying down with her stomach on the mattress and her back to him. He is rough with her in a way he never is in their real life in the loft. He’s tearing off her clothes and when she’s bare before him he grips her wrists over his head with one of his hands. He undoes his pants with his free hand before he pushes into her roughly. 

“Wait…” she says and he still holds back when she tells him to because he’s still Nick. He waits for her. 

“Okay…” she breathes out and he's pushing into her again roughly. She feels him against her and it burns but not unpleasantly so. 

One of his hands pushes down on her lower back keeping her still. He bites the skin along her neck, along her back. He pulls on her hair sharply but it feels good to her, keeps her present. 

He pulls out of her and flips her over and she can see how dark his eyes are. He grips her throat with his hands lightly, but then releases her. She isn’t afraid though because she trusts him and knows he would never hurt her. This is just him hating himself. She lets him take it out on her so he isn’t alone, so he can hate himself less. 

He gives her a bruising kiss, biting at her lips, and she lets him. He pushes back into her.

When he finally releases into her she can feel the wetness from his cheeks on her shoulder. He’s sobbing into her and she’s holding him. And in a few minutes he’s Nick again, spooning her to him, his eyes filled with love for her, laying gentle kisses along her skin, thanking her for being there with him in his grief. 

She can see all the tension in his jaw and in his body is gone. They don’t say anything afterwards but she knows he’s better, that she made him feel better. He still can't tell her how he feels but he doesn't have to; she knows.


End file.
